


Kneel

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Superhero? More like super queer, yo [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Can be cis or trans or transmasculine reader, Chains, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Loki is king of somewhere I guess, Loki sitting on a throne, M/M, Mildly Dubious, Porn Without Plot, Strong Language, Top Loki (Marvel), Usage of "slut" towards sub, mild breathplay, mild choking, prisoner reader, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: A mortal is brought in to Loki, and he knows just what that mortal needs.





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and didn't double check this for errors hell yeah let's go 
> 
> also hey so reader is called “boy” but they’re all 18+ consenting adults okay? okay

The ceilings in the palace were tall: that was the first thing that the boy noticed. He was being led with firm hands of the guards through the hallways. His hands, chained behind his back, twisted as he stumbled to the ground after a particularly rough push from one of the guards.

        "Fuck you," growled the boy towards the other man, struggling to stand up but being shoved down again. Both the guards were bowing their heads. Confused, the mortal turned and looked up.

        There sat the God of Mischief himself in a gorgeous throne, inlaid with metal detailing. His dark green robes lay strewn about him and one leg was crossed over the other oh so elegantly. He clicked his tongue, watching as the boy attempted to regain his breath. 

        "Well, well, well," he breathed, leaning forward. He rested his chin upon a hand lazily. "What have we here, hm? Looks like a spoiled.... little...." he paused, chuckling, "brat. Let him up, guards, no need to be so rude."

        Obeying their King, the two guards let the mortal struggle to his feet on his own but remained on either side of him. 

        "Now, now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Loki smiled, a glint in his eye. He stood, a huff of air leaving his lips as he did so. Slowly, almost cat-like, he walked around the mortal. 

        The mortal in question was still breathing heavily. He felt the gaze of Loki on his body and forced himself to stop trembling. He was so focused on not shaking that the hand wrapping around his throat came as a surprise. Loki was face to face with him now, with narrowed eyes and slender fingers applying pressure to his neck. 

        "I can feel the way your heart beats beneath my fingers," Loki murmured. "I can feel the warmth spread through you as I choke you."

        His grip tightened, and the mortal closed his eyes. It had been so long since he had submitted in such a manner to anyone. 

        "You will kneel for me," commanded Loki after 10 seconds, loosening his grip again.

        "That's what you'd like to think," retorted the boy, earning a light slap across the cheek.

        "Ah, but it's what I know, dear boy. I can sense your need to submit, to be at my feet, to lick my boots."

        The mortal shivered, breathing out shakily. "That's what you wish."

        "Kneel."

        Opening his eyes, the mortal made to glare at the God... but the gleam of dominance that he found within Loki's eyes made him falter and drop even more into a head space that simply craved to kneel.

        "Kneel!"

        The sharp repeat of the word caused a whimper to elicit from the mouth of the boy as one knee lowered to the ground, followed slowly by the other. And oh, how it felt so good to be beneath Loki. One hand was still on the throat of the boy, the other hand tugging back on the hair of the mortal.

        "There you go, what a good boy you are for me. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

        "Mmm..." the boy struggled in the chains again, eyes going half-lidded. Loki relinquished his grip upon the mortal and turned his back, making his way to his throne and taking a seat again. 

        "Come here, mortal," Loki spoke, licking his lip ever so slightly. The other man crawled to where he knelt in front of the now-seated King without even a second thought. The God slid his robes aside to reveal his semi-hard cock. Only one word was needed: "Suck."

        And so the mortal did, leaning his head forward and taking the King's cock as far down as he could manage with his arms behind his back. 

        In front of him, the two guards still stood. "I don't understand how you can so easily get this to happen," one said with wonder, eyebrows raised. He watched as Loki settled himself more comfortably on his throne and pushed the mortal's head down further on his cock. The King hummed in pleasure, rolling his head to the side before responding.

        "I just act as I see fit. I'm quite good at following my hunches, you see," he murmured, biting his lip at a particularly enthusiastic suck from his little slave. "You are free to leave. I believe I've got this insubordinate mortal under my control. Unless you wish to stay?"

        The first guard's eyes widened and he looked at the second guard, who stared back at him, before they each blinked and the second guard backed away. 

        "Thank you sir, very kind, however I believe I have other duties to attend to," she stated, bowing her head respectfully. 

        The first guard nodded, also bowing his head and following her out. 

        Loki chuckled. How amusing it must be to feel things such as shame. "Such a good slut," he breathed blissfully, tugging at the mortal's hair roughly.

        Ah, how amusing it must be. 


End file.
